The Raging Storm
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: P.3 of the Hunter series. Plans are set & tensions are high. The storm rages & no help is in sight. The Hunters are faced with a difficult battle ahead & a stranger has come to town. Will the Hunters win or fail? AU; Slash mostly M/M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**A/N: Here is part three of the Hunter series. I hope y'all enjoy.  
><strong>

**Chapter One**

She ran through the night across the black asphalt spiderweb. Her breathe was haggard and sweat dripped down her face and body. Blond hair stuck to her forehead and to the back of her neck. Her lungs and legs ached, crying out for some respite. The woman paid them no heed. She needed to get out of the city. She needed to run. She got what she came for. Her blue eyes searched for a way out.

A thing landed in front of her and she came to a stop.

"Where do you think you're going?" the thing asked.

The creature was covered in scales. Spikes surrounded its green eyes. It had two small holes for a nose. Its mouth looked small. The creature stood about six feet tall and wore torn jeans. It had neck frills like a lizard and had very sharp claws.

The woman smiled. "What's it to ya?"

The creature laughed. "You took something of mine...and I want it back."

"Fuck...you."

The creature closed its eyes. "Don't make me..."

"Or what? Big, bad demon gonna kill me?"

The thing glared at her. "One, I'm not a demon. Two, you don't know what you're getting into. Three, it belongs to me."

The woman laughed. "I know what it does."

The creature's frills enlarged and rippled.

"That's not going to scare me," she said.

It lunged at her. The woman got off three shots before it was on her. It bore its fangs and what looked like a small mouth became large enough to eat a whole chicken. She struggled with the creature. She was able to grab her dagger and plunge it into its throat. It gagged before going limp.

She pushed the dead body off of her. She sighed and got up. She looked down.

"Eww," she said as she stared at its red blood staining her clothes.

The woman gave the creature one last look before running off.

…

Everyone sat in Taker's office. No one said a word, but they all knew or thought they knew that it had to do with the upcoming battle.

Taker walked in just as Chanarong appeared on his desk. Taker took a seat and folded his hands together before his mouth.

"Things are going to become very difficult when the time comes to fight. I do not know if we will all survive or die," Taker said. "A lot of things have come to my attention as of late."

"The Consul is dead," Chanarong replied. "The Society doesn't know this. The Consul are the ones responsible for appointing a Storm Warden. With no Consul, then no new Wardens will be appointed. There is one Storm Warden in the city. She or he might know that they are one."

"What if they know?" Vickie asked.

"If they know and didn't inform us or anyone one, then it's for the best," Taker replied. "If it's known that there is one Warden left, Mahala would go after them."

"Then we will all be screwed," Kane added.

Taker nodded. He looked over his people. "Cody, Ted. This really isn't your fight, but I ask you to stand with us. No reinforcements are coming. We are on our own. We are the city's...the world's first and last line of defense. Will you lend us your powers?"

Cody looked to Ted. The older man sighed.

"Yes," Cody replied. "I will lend you my power. I may not be a fighter, but I can help in some way."

Ted nodded.

"You don't have to do this, Ted," Taker replied.

"If I don't help, that is one less person in the battle. You need everyone to help," Teddy replied.

Taker gave a sad smile. "From now on, Adam and Punk, you two are not allowed out of this house without at least two guards."

"What?" Punk asked.

Taker looked to Cody.

"I was attacked by people looking for you," he answered. "It was a woman and two guys."

Punk just stared at him. "What do you mean?"  
>"These three people were asking about you and Falend came to help me. She got them to run away and then she collapsed," Cody explained.<p>

"Describe them to me."

Taker looked to Yoshi, who nodded. He handed out flyers with the three assailants pictures. Punk stared at their faces for the longest time.

"Do you know them?" Mike asked.

Punk shook his head. "I've made lots of enemies and lots of friends. I couldn't tell ya."

Mike nodded while Randy stared at Punk.

"Why Edge?" Matt asked.

"Because I used to work for a vampire named Gangrel," Adam replied. "He believes that a Chosen One will bring this demonic lord to our world to grant his every desire. Now, he wants me back into the fold."

"Excuse me?" Vickie asked.

Adam nodded.

"Tell them," Jericho urged.

"The Chosen One is among us," Adam replied.

…

Cody, Ted, and Evan went to work. Since Falend was out of commission, Evan was responsible for all the baking. He didn't mind because he enjoyed it. It was hard work and he doubted himself because Falend's baking was just so good.

"How are you feeling, Evan?" Cody asked.

"Good," the shorter man replied. "Just overwhelmed."

Cody nodded. "I understand the feeling."

"What am I supposed to do?" Evan asked. "I mean, I'm not like you or Ted or Mike or the others. I just got into this...new world and and I feel so useless."

"Don't feel that way," Ted said. "You'll do fine."

Evan shook his head. "I don't know." He walked to the back to get started.

Ted looked to Cody. The younger man went about tidying up to get the store ready.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Ted questioned.

"I don't know," Cody said. "Have you stopped being selfish?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Cody whirled around to face him. "You hesitated. You stood there and didn't say that you would help."

"I'm afraid, Cody."

"I'm afraid too! Yes, I know that our lives are in danger, but we don't matter. The people in this city, the people around the world, the people who can't fight matter. I'm scared shitless, but I'm willing to put my life on the line. I'm willing to do what it takes to make sure we lessen the enemies' numbers until something gives." Cody shook his head. "I'm not a fighter, Teddy. I've never been. You've always been the fighter. You've always stood up and faced trouble no matter the odds. When you didn't speak up, my heart broke."

Ted closed his eyes. "I just...I can't lose you, Cody. You're my whole world. If we go into this fight and I lost you...I just..."

Cody went to him. "I know, baby, but this is what we do. We have powers that can help people."

Ted nodded.

"Go get the paperwork done. I'll open up the store."

"Okay." Ted kissed his boyfriend and went to the back.

Cody sighed and shook his head.

…

Randy watched Mike and Punk as they lay in bed. The news that they were all given was not a good one. Mike loved all over over the Dampyr much to the delight of Punk. The slightly older man had his head in Mike's lap as the blond stroked from his hair and down to his lower back.

"You two look really cute," Randy said as he finally came in.

Phil looked up at him with a smile on his face.

Mike glanced up and smirked.

"You drank a little blood, didn't you?" Randy asked as he sat on the foot of Mike's bed.

Phil nodded.

Randy looked lovingly onto both men.

"Don't," Mike said.

"What?" asked Randy.

"Let's not talk about it right now." Mike stared fully at the other man. "I just want to spend this day together. I don't want to think about what's to come."

Randy nodded. He leaned forward and kissed Mike. He looked down at Punk, who stared up at him. He stroked the Dampyr's cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked.

"Happy." Punk took a hold of Randy's hand and kissed his palm. He licked at his wrist, eyes on Randy.

The man nodded.

Punk sank his teeth in and drank for a few minutes before licking the wound close. He smiled lazily up at the man. "Sweet and tart."

Randy smiled down at the Dampyr.

Punk reached up and caressed Randy's cheek. Soon, he fell asleep.

"Maybe you should take a nap as well," Randy suggested.

Mike shook his head. "I'm not tired."

"How about we take a nap together?"

The blond studied the other man for a brief moment. "Okay."

They moved Punk around so he could be in the middle of the sandwich. Mike closed his eyes. Randy sighed and looked up at the ceiling. His mind was plagued with the upcoming events.

…

Taker and Kane sat in his office, playing chest.

"What are your thoughts, brother?" Kane asked.

"Do I speak loud thoughts again?" Taker asked as he moved his knight.

"Yes."

The older folded his hands over his mouth. "This...thing that is coming could mean the end of humanity."

"It could, but then again, it could not. There are a lot of factors that aren't accounted for. What if we do get reinforcements? What if Falend does wake up? What if the powers that are within Evan, Mike, and Randy awaken in time?"

"That's a lot of what if's, Kane. I don't need what if's...I need certainty."

"I know that." He moved his pawn. "Everyone is doing their part."

Taker nodded as he studied the board.

"Evan's going to need more training."

"I realize that," Taker answered.

"Jeff and Matt say that he's improving. I would like to move him to the care of Edge, Jack, and Alex for vampire hunting training."

Taker nodded and moved his bishop.

"Bold move."

The older man smirked. "I was thinking he should go to Show for weapons training before moving him any where else. The Hardys did a great job on teaching him about were-creature hunting."

"I'd say." He leaned back. "So, the Chosen One is in our group."

Taker nodded. "From what I understand, Randy, Punk, Mike, Edge, Jericho, Alex, and Jack went out that day when Edge found out from his former friend."

"So, it could be any one of them."

"Yeah. Sheamus and I had a conversation about Lord Zaebos. He told me that Zaebos would often appear as a young man with blond hair and blue eyes."

Kane stared at his brother. "You do realize that most of the group."

Taker nodded. "Check."

Kane furrowed his eyebrows.

"I do realize that. What else can we do? We can't keep them locked in this house."

"We can try."

Taker stared at his brother.

"Just saying."

"I know. It would be easier that way, but we can't keep them in here like a prison. They have missions to go on."

"I know, I know." He moved another pawn. "So...you and Evan."

"What about us?"

"He seems to enjoy sleeping in your room."

"It's comforting for him."

"And you?"

Taker looked up at his brother.

"What do you mean?"

"How long has it been?"

The older rubbed the back of his neck. "Ten years."

"That's a long time to go without companionship."

"Look who's talking? You went twelve before you and Alicia hooked up." He moved his queen. "How are you two by the way?"

"Good...very good."

"I'm glad for you, baby brother."

Kane nodded. "If you and Evan do get together, treat him right."

"If we get through this, I'll think about it."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

Kane moved his queen. "Check-mate."

Taker stared at the board. He sighed and shook his head.

…

Evan put the freshly baked cookies into the case. He smiled at his work. He tasted them and they were good. Not like Falend's, but they were good.

"Good job, Evan," Cody said.

"Thanks," Evan replied. "I hope that they'll be good as Falend's."

Cody took a cookie and bit into it. "It's good. I like it."

The smaller man nodded.

The bell rung and Cena stepped in. He yawned and nodded at everyone.

"Afternoon, John," Cody greeted.

John yawned once more. "Sorry. Long night."

"It's okay," Evan replied.

Cena stared at the young man. "Are you baking?"

Evan nodded. "Falend's really sick."

"Really?" John asked. "Is she at home or in the hospital?"

"A family member came and picked her up," Ted said as he came out of the backroom.

"Really?"

Evan and Cody nodded.

"Well, that's good," Cena said. "Sucks that she's sick, but I'm glad that someone came to take care of her. Let me go clock in."

"I'm done with the paperwork," Ted said. "I'm going to go on home to take a nap. I'll be back around five to take over."

Cody nodded.

"I love you, Codes."

"Love you too, baby."

They kissed and Ted left for home.

"Should I make some cheesecakes?" Evan questioned.

Cody thought a moment.

John came back out as he tied on his apron. "Do you want me to work on the shipment?"

"That's okay," Cody replied. "Only three boxes came in. They could be done tonight."

John nodded.

"There's some cheesecake in the freezer," Evan stated.

"How many?" Cody asked.

"Five," Evan answered. "One of plain, two truffle, one strawberry, and one coffee."

"We should be good," Cena said. "I mean, she usually has about seven."

"True," Cody breathed. "If you can, come in early tomorrow and make some more cheesecakes."

"I can do that."

"She was going to make a pumpkin spice one," John replied. "It was just a tester though."

"Yum," Evan said.

The bell to the shop rung and they looked to the door.

"Hello," Cody greeted.

"Hi," John and Evan said.

A woman,who appeared to be in her late twenties, smiled and nodded.

"How can I help you today?"

"I'm new to the city and I was wondering if you were hiring," she said.

"Well, I am short staffed. She's really ill and not sure when she'll be coming back."

John and Evan shared a look.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She brushed a stray blond hair behind her ear.

Cody smiled and said, "She's a fighter. I know that she'll pull through."

"That's good to hear."

Cody went under the counter and pulled a binder out. He pulled an application out and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said.

"Not a problem. I'm Cody, this is Evan and John."

John and Evan nodded.

"Good to meet you guys," she said. "I'm Renee."

"Nice meeting you," Cody said. "Just come back with the application when you fill it out."

"Thank you. Have a great day."

They watched as she left. Cody looked to the two other men and gave a small smile. John and Evan shared another look. Not knowing it, except for Cody, but all three men shared the same feeling about the woman that was just in the store and it wasn't a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Two**

Two individuals stood at the tree that held Falend. They stared at it, no words passing between them. One woman looked like Falend but older and with shoulder length hair. Her eyes were also violet and held a storm behind them that was more severe. The other person was more of a creature but had human features. She stood at 5'5" and was very muscular. Her hair was white and the whole of her eyes were like a black abyss that one could get lost in. From her elbows down to her hands, she had thick armored scales that were silver and shone in the light. Her nails were razor sharp. Instead of eyebrows, she had tiny spikes. The ridge of her ears were spiked as well. Scales covered the neck and disappeared under her shirt. She flexed her wings before fully stretching them out.

Both women looked to each other.

"You sure about this, Nadia?" the creature asked.

"No," she answered.

"Then, why are we here?"

Nadia shrugged. "Why not, Ish?"  
>The creature scratched the back of her head.<p>

"I know we should be preparing," Nadia said. "I just had to see her."

Ish nodded. "Well, she's in a tree."

The other woman crossed her eyes and sighed. "I see that."

The creature chuckled. She looked toward the home.

"What are you thinking?"

"What makes you think I'm thinking anything?"

"Because you always think."

Ish smirked. "Damn right I do. Helps keep me alive."

Nadia looked at her. "I thought it was your damned good looks."

"That too," she said with a chuckle.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Just sensing something."

"You always sense something."

Ish nodded.

"You think they can win this battle?" Nadia asked as she too looked to the house.

"That I can't tell you, but I do know that he will come to power soon."

"Zaebos?"

"The rise of Zaebos has been written and so he shall rise. It will be a hard fight to bring the vessel back when Zaebos is released."

"Zaebos is just a demon. All they'll have to do is exorcize him."

Ish shook her head. "It's the vessel."

"What about him?"

Ish stiffened up. She put her right finger to her lips to shush her friend. She grabbed Nadia's shoulder and they slowly disappeared.

"Evan!" Jeff called.

"I just want to see her for a few minutes," the younger man said.

"I know, but you don't have to hurry."

Evan came to a halting stop. He breathed heavily and looked up at the first tree that held Falend. He slowly touched its bark.

Jeff came up behind him, hands in his pocket.

"You think she can hear us?" Evan asked.

"I honestly don't know," Jeff answered.

"Hey, Falend, just to let you know, Cody, Ted, John, and I miss you," the younger man said. "Truth be told, we miss your baking. I'm doing my best though." Evan paused. "Taker said that we need all the people we can get for this upcoming battle. I hope you can hear me. Get better soon."

Jeff kept his eyes on the younger man. He gave a bittersweet smile as he looked up at the tree. He knew what Evan was going through. He too wanted the feisty woman to get better. He wanted to get to know her a little better even though she seemed uninterested in him.

They stood there for five minutes before going back to the house. Soon, Nadia and Ish shimmered back.

"That was close," Nadia stated.

Ish nodded.

"They're kind of cute."

Ish nodded. "Evan might be spoken for."

Nadia sighed. "Always the good looking ones. What about the other one?"

"He likes someone, but she's not interested."

"Really?"

"Yes, really...now, focus."

"I am focusing." Nadia turned back to the tree that held Falend. She ran her hand over its rough bark.

"You know you can't do that, right?" Ish questioned.

"I know. Nature magic isn't my thing."

Ish nodded. "Yup. I remember the last time you tried and you blew a tree up. Don't blow up this tree."

Nadia quickly pulled her hand away. "I wouldn't dare."

"So..." Ish rubbed her chin. "You never really told me about this Falend person."

"What's there to tell?"

Ish stared at her friend before she looked back to the house. "Nothing...and yet everything."

…

Gangrel stared down at Christian while he napped. He himself should sleep as well, but there were so many things that needed to be done. Although it is true that some vampires do burst into flames and ash as soon as the sun hits them, those who practice the Occult can find ways around the hindrance.

Gangrel moved to his desk and looked over his notes. He sat down and began to write.

_Vampirism...a curse? A disease? A way of life?_

He thought a moment.

"What are you doing?" Christian sleepily asked.

"Trying to write," the vampire replied.

"You should be taking a nap with me." The blond turned onto his side.

"I don't have time for naps."

"Yes, you do." Christian frowned. "Do you miss him that much?"

"I miss Edge just as much as you miss him. I need to get things ready for our Lord and Master." Gangrel turned to him.

Christian nodded.

"Just think, all of our wishes will soon come true."

"What do you wish for?"

"For us to never be apart."

Christian smiled. "Is that all?"

"No, but that one is the most important."

"Have you fed?"

Gangrel smiled.

"Please. Feed from me. We can't have you weak when the time comes to bring Edge back to us and to get the Chosen One."

The vampire nodded and stood up. He walked back over to the bed. He laid down and kissed Christian, causing the blond to moan into the kiss. Gangrel bit into Christian's tongue and both men could taste the blood.

…

Cody and John went about the day. Both men cleaned and organized the store. They helped customers when needed. John dumped out what was left of the two hour old coffee.

"So bored," Cody said as he leaned against the counter.

"It happens," John said as he rinsed out the coffee container. He pulled the filter out and put a new one into the maker. "How does Falend make her coffee?"

"Two cups of coffee ground, a dash of cinnamon, and some vanilla into the container."

John nodded and did so. He turned the machine on and let it do its work. He came to Cody's side.

"So...are you seeing anyone, John?"

The larger man shook his head. "Why? You offering?"

"Me?" Cody straightened up. "No, I'm happily with someone."

Cena smiled.

"You cheeky bastard," Cody said in a British accent.

"That was kind of sexy."

Cody blushed.

"Now, this is fun."

The younger man started to swat at John.

The bell went off and they stopped their antics.

"Hello," Cody greeted.

"Hello again," Renee said.

"What can I do for you this time?"

"I finished my application," she said as she handed him back the job application.

Cody took it and looked over it. "Awesome. I'm going to put it on the desk and we'll go over it."

Renee stared at him.

"The other owner," Cena replied.

She nodded an understanding. "I'm going to look around for a bit."

Cody nodded and went to the back.

Cena watched as Renee browsed. He went back to the coffee machine and turned it off. He moved the filled container to a stand beside the machine and made himself a cup.

"How's the coffee?" Renee asked.

"It's okay," John replied. "Not the same as the other employee's, but it will do."

"You should have more confidence in your work."

"I do," John replied, "but her coffee's the best."

Cody came back out. "How's the coffee?"

John nodded.

"It'll do?"

"Yeah."

Renee went behind some bookcases.

Cody sighed. It was at times like this that he wished he could mind link with someone as close as John was to him and Ted to see what he was thinking. Cody felt that John was almost like a big brother. He wanted to include the big lug into the circle, but he knew that he could not.

Renee stood behind the bookcase. She pulled out a jade medallion that was the size of a half dollar. The design was that of a Chinese serpentine dragon. Its eyes blinked red several times. She pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Some but no dice," she whispered. She slipped the medallion back into her pocket. Renee came back to the front. "You have a great store."

"Thank you," Cody said. "Ted or I will call you to let you know."

"Okay, thanks." Renee waved good bye and left.

Both men watched after her.

"There's something up with that woman," Cena said.

"You think so as well?" Cody asked.

John nodded.

"Either way, we need someone as Teddy will say. He'll interview her and we'll talk about it."

Again, John nodded. He sipped his coffee. "I miss Falend."

…

Undertaker stood on balcony, staring out onto the late afternoon.

"You look so well, child," Mahala stated.

"I would say the same of you, but I can't see you," Taker said.

"You don't need to see me to know dat I am well."

Taker chuckled. He sneered and walked back into his office.

"You tink dat will stop me?"

"It was worth a shot."

Ish shimmered into the room but remained invisible to everyone.

"What do you want, Mahala?"

"Everyting." She laughed.

"So you want to bring about the end of the world?"

"You tink you know anyting, but you don't. I made you and I can destroy you."

"Right..."

"You tempt me?"

"I know you."

Mahala laughed once more. "You tink you know me."

"I've years to figure you out."

Taker started to choke. Black veins appeared on his neck and moved up. Ish moved forward and placed her clawed hand onto his shoulder. Taker began to breathe easier.

"Fightin' me?" she asked.

Taker closed his eyes and threw his head back in pain. Blood stared to pour out of his eyes.

"Taker, I need to..." Vickie stopped short. "Oh my God!"

Taker gritted his teeth, trying to suppress the screams.

Kane came up behind the woman. "Taker!"  
>"Stay back!" Mahala commanded.<p>

Kane looked around the office as he took a step forward.

"No!" Taker growled.

"Brother..." Kane whispered.

Ish's eyes glowed white and a flash of light appeared quickly. Taker fell to his knees as he slowly breathed, trying to compose himself.

"You have gotten stronger," Mahala stated.

Ish still held onto Taker's shoulder until he could stand on his own.

"I will take pleasure in killin' you," Mahala said.

"Not if I kill you first," Taker retorted. He moved to his chair and sat down.

"We'll see, we'll see."

Vickie sat down while Kane went to his brother's side.

Vickie was the first to speak, "What was that about?"

"Mahala...the woman who made Kane and I tried to kill me," Taker replied.

"Damn," she breathed. "She almost did so."

Taker waved her off. "If anything happens to me or Kane, look to Mike."

She looked to him.

"Mike knows what to do," Taker replied.

Kane nodded in agreement.

"You think it's wise to egg her on?" Vickie asked.

"No, but we now know a bit of her power," Taker said.

"How were you able to fight her off?" Kane asked.

Taker shook his head. "I don't know."

Ish smiled and walked to the balcony.

"You need to figure it out because she will be back," Kane replied.

"I know," Taker replied.

"I'll prepare some warding spells and runes," Vickie replied.

"Thank you," Taker said.

"Not a problem."

Ish looked over the cemetery. Her eyes fell on Nadia, who nodded. Ish jumped over the balcony. Her wings stretched out and she glided toward her friend.

"Why the hell were you in the house?" Nadia asked.

"Had to take care of something," Ish replied.

Nadia shook her head. "You could have gotten caught. We're here to look after Falend."

"Correction, you're here to look after Falend for some odd reason. I'm just here because...I don't even know why I'm here," Ish replied.

"Because you're my friend and you love me and you won't ask too many questions."

Ish nodded. "Of course, I'm questioning my love for you."

"What ever. Let's go. We need to prepare."

Ish followed after her. She turned to look back at the house. It shifted it like it was nodding. Ish smiled and nodded back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

****Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.**

**Chapter Three**

Evan got ready for bed because he needed to be up early in the morning to make cheesecakes. He quickly brushed his teeth, took a shower, and dressed in boxers. The young man moved to his bed and stared at it. He had not been in his room since he got to the house. He knew that he should let Taker have his bed back, but Evan felt at ease laying beside the older man.

The younger man slipped into some bedroom slippers and put on a robe. He quickly left his room and ran down the hallway towards Taker's room.

"Where are you off to in a hurry?" Kane asked as he came out of his room.

"Oh...um..." Evan was caught off guard.

Kane folded his arms over his chest.

"Going to tell Taker 'good-night'."

The large man smiled. "He's in his office."

"Okay. Thanks." Evan turned around and walked toward the stairs.

Kane shook his head as he smiled. He went over to Alicia's room and knocked. When he got no answer, he peered in.

"What are you doing?" she asked behind him.

"Oh, hi!" Kane greeted. He leaned down for a kiss, but Alicia did not give him one. He straightened up. "I wanted to know if you wanted to leave the house for a bit and grab some dinner."

Alicia stared at him.

Kane looked down at her and sighed. "If you don't want to, that's fine."

"Kane, we have to prepare for the upcoming battle."

"I know, but we don't have to bury ourselves away."

Alicia shook her head. "The Guaritori are training me in a few minutes."

Kane nodded. "I just wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend. Is that too much to ask?" He walked back to his room.

The young black woman sighed. "Kane?"

He stopped and turned his head.

"After training, may I come to your room?"

"My door's always open, sweetheart."

She nodded. "You want to...um, watch a movie?"

"Whatever you want, sweetie."

She nodded. "Training should only take an hour."

Sheamus walked up to her. "Alicia."

The young black woman turned to look at him.

"Looks like the Guaritori won't be able to train you tonight. They'll be going to try and heal Falend."

"Okay. Thank you for letting me know."

Sheamus smiled and looked over to Kane. "Oh, hey, there fella."

Kane nodded as the Irishman walked away.

Alicia turned to her boyfriend and gave a slight smile. "Do we have any junk food?"

Kane smiled and nodded.

Evan knocked on the office door.

"Enter," Taker said.

Evan stuck his head in.

Taker looked up from his notes. He smiled and placed the papers down. "What can I do for you today?"

"I came to say 'Good-night.'"

Taker looked at the clock on his desk. "It's only 9:15."

"I know. I have to be at work early in the morning."

The larger man nodded. "Who's taking you?"

"I think Jeff."

"Well, how about I take you?"

"Really?"

Taker nodded. "I need to go into town anyways."

Evan smiled.

"Did you also come to ask if you can sleep in my bed?"

"If you don't mind," he said as he blushed.

The older man shook his head and said, "I don't."

Evan smiled. "Thank you. See you when you come to bed."

Taker smiled and went back to his notes.

Alex and Jack lay in Jack's bed. The gentle giant was between Alex's legs while they made-out.

"We should be practicing," Alex managed to say between kisses.

"Yup," Jack mumbled. He stopped and looked down at the slightly older man. "We've been doing that all day. Besides, it's night and I want to rest."

"We're not resting."

"True." Jack traced the bridge of Alex's nose.

The older man ran his hands down Jack's back. "Tell me, am I really the first guy you've been with?"

Jack smiled and rolled off of his boyfriend. He lay on his back and got comfortable. He looked to Alex, who got up onto his elbows and stared at him.

"Yeah...I mean, I had crushes on guys before but never acted on them."

"Well, I'm glad to be your first."

Jack smiled. "Can we make-out some more?"

Alex straddled the giant and smiled down at him. He took off his shirt and threw it aside. Jack admired the beautiful body before him as he ran his hands over the older man's broad chest.

"Shirt off," Alex said as he tugged at the hem of Jack's shirt.

The giant complied and Alex threw the shirt aside as well and the material landed next to the older man's shirt. Alex leaned down and caught Jack's lips.

Drew held his doll as he watched Morrison undressed.

"Man, what a day," Morrison said.

"Yup," Drew replied. He set his doll onto the nightstand. The Scotsman got comfortable in the bed.

Morrison looked to his young lover. "You did good today."

Drew smiled. "We both have to help Chris out as much as we can."

John nodded. "But you're a great teacher."

Drew tugged on the band that kept his hair in a ponytail. His dirty blond hair flowed freely. Morrison smiled and walked over. He crawled into bed and kissed the younger man.

"You think we can win this fight?" Drew asked.

"Not sure," Morrison replied. "All I know is that I'm afraid."

Drew nodded. He scooted closer to the brunette and embraced him.

Adam paced his bedroom while Chris watched on. Many things ran through Adam's mind. He wanted to protect his friends and lover. He needed to stop Gangrel and Christian. He needed to become stronger.

"Adam," Chris whispered.

The younger man stopped and stared at his boyfriend.

The older man stood and walked to him. He placed his hands on Adam's shoulders. "Everything will be all right."

"I don't know."

Chris hushed him. "Everything will be all right. Let's get to bed. Let me take care of you tonight."

Adam stared at Chris.

"Let me take care of you."

The older gently steered the younger to the bed.

"It has been awhile since..." Adam trailed off.

"I know. Let me do this for you. Let me love you like you should be loved."

…

Nadia looked over some notes, trying to figure out how to help Falend. She flipped through books and read over scrolls. The young woman sighed. Her search came to the same conclusion: to let Falend rest.

Nadia bit into her thumb. "She needs to wake up now."

Ish entered the room and stared at her friend. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

Ish raised her spiked eyebrow.

"Just thinking."

"Look whose thinking now."

Nadia chuckled and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been through every book, every scroll, every script...everything that you have and still nothing."

"Okay...?"

"She has to wake up."

"Why?"

"The Hunters are going to need all the help they can get."

"Well, no shit."

"She can help them."

"And why do you think that?"

"She's a Storm Warden."

"And how do you know this?" Ish asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

"It's obvious. She's gotten stronger than before. She's been protecting this city and the Hunters."

Ish nodded. "You don't think she's been getting a boost, do you?"

"That...hasn't crossed my mind."

Ish shrugged her shoulders. "If you want her to wake up, find someone that knows how to do Nature magic so you won't blow her up."

Nadia grimaced at the memory.

"Don't want ya killing her now, do we?"

"It was one time and in my defense, he was evil."

"We needed him alive to find the children."

"Well, we found them."

"Correction, I found them...a few days later. Luckily, they were fine, a bit hungry and thirsty and dirty."

"But they were fine."

"Whatever. I've been in this city long before Falend. I don't think she's the Storm Warden."

Nadia thought about that for awhile. "You have your thoughts and I have mine."

Ish nodded as her cell rang. "Hello." She listened briefly. "Thank you."

Nadia stared at her friend. "What? What's wrong?"

"My cousin. He's been found dead."

"What happened?"

"He was murdered and his medallion was stolen."

Nadia sighed. "I'm sorry."

Ish nodded and grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Nadia asked.

"Out."

…

Punk wandered the city, keeping an eye out. He had slipped away from the house and needed to clear his mind. The faces from the flyer haunted him. Yeah, he knew the three and he hoped that his past would not come back to bother him, but that hope was fruitless.

Punk rounded a corner and saw Luke ushering three women into a van. Serena came out of the club with Joey behind her.

"How many more do we need to get?" Joey asked.

"A lot more," Serena replied. "That woman wants a pool filled with virgin blood."

"Pretty hard to find...virgins," Joey replied.

"That's why I have this." Serena showed him a ring on her finger. It was of a silver band set with a clear crystal. "This lets me know if a person is a virgin or not."

"Did Gangrel give that go you?" Luke asked.

She nodded.

"What do you think you're doing?" Punk asked as he came out of the shadows.

The three stared at him.

Serena moved forward as a smile crept onto her face. "Punk."

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked again.

"It's good to see you again," Serena said.

Punk backed up. "You didn't answer my question."

"We thought you were dead," Luke said. "We thought we would never see you again."

"So you decided to align yourselves with a vampire?" Punk asked. "You know how I feel about vamps. How could you be so stupid? You know what they're capable of."

"Gangrel's not like that," Joey replied.

"I don't care. We united to fight them to very last one and you...you..." Punk shook his head.

"Come meet him," Serena said. She caressed his cheek.

The Dampyr stared at her.

"Come with us."

Serena took his hand and smiled. She slowly led him to the van.

"Phil!" Randy called.

Punk snapped out of his trance. He pulled away from her. "No."

"Punk!" Serena exclaimed.

Randy landed behind the Dampyr. He hissed at the woman before he wrapped an arm around Punk's waist. He lifted him up and ran through the alley.

"Punk!" Serena shouted.

"Let him be," Luke said. "We'll get him back."

Joey nodded. "Let's take the cargo back to Gangrel. We'll worry about him later."

Randy slowed down when he came to his car. He let the Dampyr go but did not look at him.

Punk studied the younger man. "Go ahead. Yell at me. Scold me. Do something."

Randy finally looked up, eyes showing his pain. Punk quickly looked down.

"You did know them and lied to us...to me and to Mike," Randy said.

"They're from my past. They mean nothing to me," Punk replied.

"Then, why did you sneak out? Mike is worried."

"I wanted to clear my head. I wanted to figure out why they were looking for me."

Randy stared at him.

"They're working for Gangrel."

Randy closed his eyes. "Get in the car. We're going home."

The Dampyr nodded and got in. They drove away.

A few minutes later, Renee arrived on the scene. She held her medallion, scanning the area.

"A demon was definitely here. Damnit!" Renee pocketed the medallion before heading off.

Ish sat over the edge of the building watching the young woman. She growled as she pocked her own dragon medallion.

"Idiot," Ish breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Four**

Ish stood in front of a punching bag as she slowly breathed. Her eyes were closed as she focused her mind and body. When she opened her black orbs, a fury of blows made contact with the bag followed by a couple of kicks.

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._

_Close your eyes, so many days go by._

_Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._

With one good kick, the chains holding the bag broke and the bag went flying five feet back. She stared at it before going to retrieve it. She placed new chains on the hooks and hung the bag back up.

"What's wrong?" Nadia asked.

Ish stared at the bag and said, "What makes you think something is wrong with me?"

"You're up at like five in the morning punishing a punching bag for something it didn't do."

Ish sighed and replied, "Just thinking about my cousin."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"I feel more sorry for his child."

Nadia stared at her. "I didn't know he had a kid."

Ish nodded. "At least, he can continue Joshua's line." She turned to her friend. "We Dragon-kind are a dying race. There's only a few hundred or so of us left."

"I know. Since dragons are extinct..."

The creature shook her head.

"What?"

"Dragons aren't extinct."

"What?" Nadia furrowed her eyebrows.

"They left this realm for the Shadows," Ish replied as she studied her friend.

"The Shadows?"

"There are many realms that you humans don't know of...magic using humans anyways. You just think of this realm...the human realm and the Veiled Realm."

"The Veiled Realm?"

"The supernatural realm."

"But there's the Soul realm, the Fae realm, the Divine realm, and the Infernal realm."

"There's also the Shadow realm."

Nadia just stared at her.

"The Shadow realm is not a dark place like the name sounds. It's a place for orcs and elves and dragons...all the creatures from the stories of old."

"Wait...what?"

"Yeah." Ish smiled. "There's a lot that you don't know."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Not many...only the elders."

"Figured old farts would know."

Ish cut a look to her friend.

"Just saying."

The Dragon-kind shook her head. "Have you found anything yet about Falend?"

"Nothing."

"You know...you could always ask Cody."

"Who's Cody?"

"Her employer. He has some Nature magic."

Nadia thought about it. "How much Nature magic?"

"Enough to pull her out of the tree to allow the Guaritori to heal her. However, leaving Falend there would be the better choice."

Nadia smiled broadly. She hugged her friend. "Thank you."

Ish watched as her human friend ran out of the homemade gym. She shook her head and went back to working out.

…

Evan replenished the baked goods case with more cookies that he had baked when he first got in. He wiped his hands and smiled at his work. His cheesecakes came out just right and were chilling in the back freezer.

"You did a great job," Cody replied.

"Thanks," Evan said. "So...what do you think Ted and Renee are talking about?"

"Not sure, but they've been in there for going on an hour." Cody leaned against the counter. "So...how the hell did you get Undertaker to bring you to work?"

"He offered."

Cody cocked an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Evan nodded.

"Wow."

The door opened and Taker entered.

"Hi, big guy," Cody greeted.

"Hi," Taker greeted back. "How's work?"

"Slow," Evan answered. "Did you get all the stuff you needed to get done?"

"That I did." The older man smiled and looked around. "So what time do you get off?"

"In a few minutes," Cody replied.

Ted and Renee came out from the back, laughing.

"Thanks for coming by," Ted replied. "Since Falend will be out for a few weeks, we're going to need someone to help out. Seeing how we're getting busy, we might be able to keep you around when Falend gets back."

"I'm sorry to hear that she's been so sick," Renee replied.

"It happens." Ted looked over to Taker. "Hey, big guy. How's it going?"

"Well," Taker replied.

"Oh, Renee, you've met Cody, my partner. This is Evan and there's another guy...John," Ted replied.

"I'm Mark," Taker replied.

"He's one of our best customers," Cody added.

Taker just smiled.

"Nice meeting you," Renee said.

He nodded. "I'm going to look around until you're ready to go, Evan."

The smaller man nodded.

The bell rung and John entered. He smiled at everyone. Then, his eyes zeroed on Taker. "Hello."

"Hi," Taker greeted. He shook John's hand. "I'm Mark."

"Nice meeting you." He looked to Renee.

"John, this is Renee, our new hire," Cody replied with a smile.

The blond nodded as the bell rang causing everyone to at the door. Cody's jaw dropped as he took in Nadia.

She ran her fingers through her short hair. "Hi, I'm Falend's sister."

"HI!" Evan greeted. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Nadia smiled. "Thank you. Um, I haven't heard from Falend in some time and I was wondering if anyone has seen her."

John furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought someone came and picked her up."

Cody and Ted cringed inwardly.

"They did," Mark replied, "but she put up should a fuss and ruckus that I went ahead and took her."

"She did?" John asked.

Mark nodded. "I came to town to get some supplies for her." He turned to Nadia. "If you want, you can follow me to my house. I'm a doctor."

Nadia smiled. "That would be very great."

"I'm going to go and clock out," Evan said.

Mark nodded and led Nadia to his car.

"So, when do I start?" Renee asked.

"You think you can came by around six tonight?" Ted asked.

"Sure," she replied. "Thanks for hiring me."

"Not a problem."

"Bye, guys!" Evan ran out of the door.

"He's sure in a hurry," Renee nodded.

"He's worried about Falend," Cody replied.

"Were they close?"

"She taught him how to bake," John replied as he placed his apron on.

Renee nodded. "I guess I'll see you at six, big guy."

John nodded.

The three watched as she left.

"Really, Teddy? Really?" Cody questioned.

"We need the help," Ted replied.

"Wow, Falend has a sister," John said.

The couple nodded.

"Odd that she didn't know Falend was with Mark."

"Maybe they're not close," Cody offered. "I'm not close to my brother."

"You have a brother?" John asked.

Cody nodded and went to the back to do some receiving.

"Do you have any siblings?" John asked Ted.

"Yeah, but they disowned me when my parents did."

John stared at him.

"Because I'm gay."

The larger man nodded. "I have four brothers."

"Wow."

Both men stood around for a bit before going back to work.

…

Alicia lay in bed feeling guilty that she wasn't doing anything. She wanted to go and do something, but Kane made her stay in bed. He wanted her there when he got back instead of running around, preparing for the upcoming battle and possibly getting sick or exhausted. He wanted her well rested.

The door opened and Kane stepped in with a tray of food.

Alicia sat up and smiled. "You didn't have to bring me lunch in bed."

"I wanted to," Kane replied as he placed the tray over her lap.

She smiled and dug in. "This panini sandwich is really good."

"I'm glad you like it. I didn't know what to make you for lunch."

"You really didn't have to make me lunch."

"But I wanted to."

She smiled and continued to eat. "Why didn't you make yourself anything?"

"I'm not hungry," he replied. "I just wanted to take care of you."

She shook her head.

There was a knock at the door.

Kane grumbled and got up. "What?"

Drew looked up at him and replied, "Taker's back."

"Kay?"

"Looks like he bought a visitor."

Kane furrowed his eyebrows and looked to Alicia. "I'll be right back."

"I'm coming with you," she replied as she put her tray to the side. She climbed out of the bed and went to Kane's side.

The three went to the stairs and looked over the railing as most of the house joined them.

"Taker never brings someone here," Vickie stated. "What is he thinking?"

Show shrugged his shoulders.

"Taker never leaves the house," Jeff replied.

"He did this morning," Matt said.

The brothers looked at each other and smiled.

The door opened and Taker entered with Evan and Nadia. Everyone just stared at her. Matt smiled and straightened up.

"Falend's sister...cousin...relation of some sort..." Adam offered.

"Older sister," Nadia replied. "Where is she?"

Everyone remained silent.

"Follow me," Alicia said as she bound down the stairs.

Nadia smiled and followed after her. The group followed as well. They got to the tree that first held her. Alicia looked to Nadia.

Nadia smiled and went to the tree that really did have her. "She's here actually."

"What?" Evan asked.

"She was moved," Nadia replied. "This tree is older and well suited to take care of her."

"What the hell is going on?" Randy asked as he walked up to the group. His eyes settled on Nadia. "Who's she?"

"I'm Nadia, Falend's older sister," she answered.

He nodded. "Are you here to help her?"

"I can't...but one of you can."

Everyone looked at each other.

Nadia smiled. "Someone that knows Nature magic."

"None of us knows any kind of Nature magic," Vickie said.

"Yes...there is," Yoshi replied. "Cody knows a little bit."

"But does he know enough to help?" Morrison asked as he took off his sunglasses.

"Just ask him," Nadia replied.

"All right, someone give him a call," Taker replied. "If we can wake her up, we have another fighter for this war."

Ish stood in the shadows watching everything. She shook her head and sighed, knowing that Falend needed time to heal on her own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

****Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.**

**Chapter Five**

Cody sat in Taker's office. He looked like a child sent to the principal's office for something he either didn't do or was completely guilty of and was caught. He didn't know why he was called over to the Hunters' house, but the call was urgent and he came as fast as he could. Kane greeted him first and ushered him to the office. He had been in the office for going on fifteen minutes and he was getting more and more nervous by the minute.

The door opened and Taker, Kane, Vickie, and Nadia entered. Taker went to his chair and Kane stood next to his brother. Vickie took the seat on Cody's right while Nadia sat on the edge of the desk. She smiled and winked at the younger man.

"Why did you call me?" Cody asked.

"Cody, right?" Nadia asked.

The brunette nodded.

"You have something that we need."

"Me?"

"Yes," Vickie answered.

Cody looked to each face. "Why me?"

"Apparently, you have some knowledge of Nature magic," Taker said.

"Some," Cody replied. "How did you know?"

Kane looked to Nadia.

"A little dragon told me," Nadia replied.

"Dragons are extinct," Cody said.

"Try telling my friend that," Nadia smiled. "You're the only one that can pull her out of the tree."

Cody leaned forward and sighed. He looked up at her. "Are you sure?"

Nadia nodded. "My friend said that you know how to use Nature magic or have enough of it to help."

"To help?"

"You can pull Falend out of the tree so the Guaritori can heal her."

"You think I can pull her out of the tree?"

Nadia nodded. "That's what my friend told me."

Cody looked to Taker and Vickie. "You're just going to believe her?"

"Cody," Vickie began, "I know this is hard to believe, but she sees something in you, something that can help us in our time of need."

"You told me that you would help whenever possible," Taker replied. "We need you now."

Cody sat, mind plagued with what to do. Yes, he knew some Nature magic, but would it be enough to do as they asked? He ran his hands over his face and sighed. He looked to them all.

"So?" Nadia asked.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything."

Taker nodded as he stood. He led the group outside to where Falend was being kept. Cody stood in front of the tree and traced his hands over the bark. The limbs curled and straightened. He pulled away and looked the four.

Nadia gave him the thumbs up.

Cody nodded and turned to the tree again. He placed his hands onto the bark once more.

"What do you think you're doing?" Chanarong asked as he leapt down from the branches.

"Trying to pull her out of the tree...?" Cody said, but it was more of a question than a statement.

"For what reason?" the cat asked.

"Because she'll be needed when the time comes," Nadia replied.

Chanarong looked to the woman. He tilted his head. "You must be Nadia, Falend's older sister."

She nodded.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to watch out for her. Our father sent me."

The cat sighed. "You should just let her rest. Besides, who told you that you can pull her out of the tree?"

"A friend of mine. She's been in the city for a long while. She told me that a person with some Nature magic can pull her out."

The cat flicked its tail as he thought long and hard. "That is true, but why not let her rest?"

"We don't have time," Taker replied. "We need all the help we can get."

"I understand that, Taker, but she needs the natural healing of this tree...not the Guaritori. Doing this would just be temporary."

"Temporary or not, we will need her," Nadia said.

Kane looked to his brother. "Maybe we should just let her rest?"

"I've thought about it, but what if the war happens tomorrow?" Nadia asked. "Even with one more person, we might be able to win."

Chanarong shook his head. "Let her rest. Besides, they need two things before they can bring about their Lord. Even if he might know Nature magic, but he needs a little more time before he can pull her out. At the level he's at now...he might kill her."

"What?" Cody asked as he stepped away from the tree.

Taker sighed.

"Yoshi can help him," Vickie stated. "He has all the material on Nature magic."

Taker nodded. "Cody, you'll be under Yoshi's guidance until you're strong enough to pull her out."

"Yes, sir," Cody replied.

They all went back to the house. Evan came up to Taker.

"Yes?" Taker said.

"Someone's here. She's waiting in your office," Evan replied.

"What?" Kane asked. "Why did you let him in?"

"She," Evan said. "She said that she was Nadia's friend and needed to see her."

"Ishmael's here?" Nadia asked.

"Ishmael?" Taker said.

"Her parents thought they were having a boy," Nadia explained. She walked toward his office.

Taker and Kane followed along while Vickie took Cody to the library.

Nadia entered the office and stared at a young black woman that stood examining a portrait on one of the walls. Her black hair pulled up into a fauxhawk. She was a tall as Falend and was just as broad shouldered as she was.

The woman turned to Nadia and stared at her through shades.

"Hi...Ish?" Nadia greeted.

"Hey, did you wake your sister?" she asked.

"No...some stupid cat stopped us."

Taker and Kane entered the office and stared at Ish.

"I am not a stupid cat," Chanarong replied as he appeared. He looked to Ish and the hairs on his back stood up. "I know what you are."

Ish looked to him. "Yes, I'm a Dragon-kind." She took off her shades to reveal her black abyss-like eyes.

"Dragon-kind?" Kane asked.

"Half-human...half-dragon," Chanarong said. "Very rare...only a hundred or so left. Often confused for demons because of their looks. That's why they're on the verge of extinction."

Ish nodded. "Very few use a morph spell to appear normal. Others rather have their true visage instead of hiding themselves."

"That is why they are almost extinct. They look so much like demons that they are often killed by hunters," Chanarong stated. "I never thought I would see one nor that one would..."

"Be so willing to lend a hand?" Ish quickly offered.

"We can need all the help we can get," Mike said as he entered. His eyes zeroed in on Nadia. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Mike."

"Nadia and Ishmael but call her Ish," Nadia said.

Mike nodded. "So...is Falend out of the tree yet?"

"No," Taker replied.

"Thank goodness," Ish said.

Everyone looked at her.

"You need to let the tree do it's thing," Ish replied. "It's for the best."

Taker sighed. "I don't think I can do that."

"Time may not be on your side, but you do have people that are willing to help." Ish cracked her neck and her spell broke.

"Holy crap!" Vickie said as she stood in the doorway. Her eyes took in the Dragon-kind. "Randy!"

"Wait," Ish said.

"Vickie, it's okay," Kane said.

"Excuse me? It's not okay!" Vickie exclaimed. "There's a demon in the house."

"What?" Randy asked as he came barreling in and through Taker and Kane. He drew blades and stood at the ready. He glanced at Ish and stood there. He eased up and put back his weapons.

"What the hell are you doing, Randy?" Vickie asked. "Kill it!"

"Can I just say something?" Ish asked.

"She's not a demon," Randy said.

Vickie looked at Ish.

"She's something different. Her bloodline is older...older than demons," Randy replied.

"An astute man," Ish said. "I can see why you two are together...well, three."

Mike blushed.

"Why is a Dragon-kind here?" Randy asked.

"Here to help," Ish replied. "You're going to need it."

Randy folded his arms over his chest. "I thought Falend would be woken up."

"If Cody were to try to pull her out of the tree, he could kill her," Kane replied.

Mike and Randy looked at him.

"Cody's studying right now to up his knowledge of Nature magic," Vickie replied.

Randy nodded while Mike sighed.

"So...what now?" Vickie asked.

"Just study and wait," Ish said.

Taker nodded. "You heard her."

Everyone left except for Chanarong. The two stared at each other.

"What are your thoughts?" Taker asked.

"With Nadia and Ish on our side, we could win this war," Chanarong answered.

"What do you know of the Dragon-kind?"

"They are not at powerful as their dragon parent, but they can hold their own against the most powerful of magic users. There has been a case where a Dragon-kind and Storm Warden fought against each other."

"And who won?"

"It was a draw after three days of battling."

"Wow."

Chanarong nodded. "She would be useful to us."

"She would be."

Randy watched the Dragon-kind as she read over some of the titles that the Hunters had in their library. Yoshi and Cody would look up at her every once in awhile. They had never seen a dragon before and they were just curious.

"Does your wings really work?" Randy asked Ish.

"Yup," she replied. "I also have a tail."

He chuckled. "Shouldn't you be in hiding?"

"Shouldn't you be in the institute?"

Randy clenched his jaw.

"The voices...aren't just voices, Randy. They're not some sort of mental disease."

"What do you know of it?"

"I know a lot," she said as she pulled a book out to look at. "I know that you were placed in a mental institute because of the voices and because you hurt your brother and sister. I know that when Mike is around...the voices stop. I know that is something more to you than you know."

Randy stared at her.

"How are you preparing for this battle?"

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"You should be studying up on demons. Just do a refresher. You never know, you might find something that you never knew." She handed him the book and left.

Randy read over the title and opened it. He began to read.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Six**

The next day, Ish went around the house examining everything in sight as she smiled to herself. A group of the guys slowly followed after her and watched her every move. It was rare to have people visiting their place and even rarer to have a supernatural being visitor. Ish didn't mind being a spectacle. She was used to it since she was usually the only Dragon-kind among other supernaturals.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Show asked the guys.

They looked at him and scattered.

"What in the world?" Show asked as he scratched the back of his head.

Ish chuckled. "They're following me."

The big man stared down at her. "Oh. Taker told me about you. Dragon-kind, huh?"

She nodded. "You must be the one to go to for all the weapons, right?"

"That's me."

She smiled. "Guns, swords, and all things deadly."

"What can I say? They need a guy like me to get them what they need."

"I understand." She stared at him and smiled. "I need you to stock up on some things."

Show quirked an eyebrow.

"Bullets, bolts, and blades...throwing daggers mostly. I don't want anyone to get close to the enemy unless they have to. Long range is going to be our friend for this battle."

"Only people I know that are good with long range will be Mike, Punk, the Hardys, and Adam. The others are okay with it. Randy prefers to be up close and personal."

"Brass knuckles and blades?"

Show nodded.

"Give him knuckles, one made of iron and the other of silver. As for the blades, just make sure we have a lot of them. They can be dipped in potions to add certain properties. Same could be said of the bullets and bolts."

"Is that all?" Show asked.

"That should be it," Ish replied.

"I'll get right on it."

The Dragon-kind watched as he walked away. She smiled and turned her head to one of the doors. She went over and entered. Drew lay on the bed as he read. His doll was next to him. Morrison watched TV. They looked up at her.

"May we help you?" JoMo asked as he sat up.

Ish's eyes were on the doll. "You have a beautiful doll, Drew."

The Scotsman looked to her. "Thank you."

"You can feel, see, hear, and talk to ghosts, right?"

He nodded.

Ish looked to Morrison. "You can only feel and see them, John?"

"Yeah."

She went to him and sat on the bed. She took off his shades and stared into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Drew asked.

"He has another gift in him," Ish replied.

"Another gift?" Morrison asked.

Ish nodded. She brought up her index finger to the middle of his forehead. She stared deeply into his eyes. Morrison gasped as she drew her hand away.

"There," Ish said. "You can now use your gift. I suggest you practice as much as you can."

"Well, what is it?" John asked.

Ish stood up and walked to the door.

Drew looked to his lover. "Do you feel any different?"

Morrison shook his head.

Then, Ish quickly turned around to them as she threw a dagger.

"Holy shit!" John exclaimed.

The blade stopped in mid-air just an inch from his face.

"Good," Ish said.

Drew stared at the dagger and took it out of the air.

"Ghosts tend to move things either because they want to, they what to look at something, or play a prank on the mortals," Ish explained. "Your power, Morrison, is telekineses. Yes, you can move things, but more importantly, you can use it to battle ghosts."

Morrison looked to Ish.

"You're welcome." The Dragon-kind left.

John turned to his lover, who just smiled at him.

"Congratulations," Drew said. "Now, go practice."

The older man nodded and said, "How would I practice?"

"I'll help you."

Both men left the room to practice.

Ish wandered the house once more. She went up to the attic and sat down. She took in all the boxes and cloth covered furniture. Her mind was plagued with what needed to be done.

_"There is a lot that needs to be done," _a deep voice said.

"I know," she replied.

_"They need guidance."_

"We all need guidance."

_"And at this moment, you are the only one that can steer them onto the correct path."_

The house groaned.

"And I suppose you agree?"

The house began to move slightly.

Ish sighed and got back up. "I helped Randy, Show, and Morrison. Who should I help next?"

_"Help those who need it."_

Ish thought a moment. "But they all need it."

She went back to the ground level and continued to wander. She tripped in front of Jack's room. She looked down at the carpet and found that it wasn't rolled up or anything. She quirked an eyebrow and shook her head. The Dragon-kind knocked on the door.

"Wait a minute," Jack said.

Ish could hear another person in the room and sounds of clothing being put on. She giggled.

The door opened and Jack stared down at her. "Can I help you?"

"No, but I can help the both of you," she replied.

Alex read over a book.

She looked to Alex. "You're from the Federation, but you have a nice heart. If I were you, I'd stay here. You stay with the Fed, you'll become as cold and heartless as they are."

The man slowly looked up at her.

"Anyways, you two need to work on your long range abilities. This battle will be primary fought with blades, bullets, bolts, and magic. You two aren't magic users so firearms and archery will need to be your friend until the time comes. Alex, with your speed, add throwing daggers to your arsenal."

Jack looked at her.

"With your strength, big boy, keep to your battle axe. Get a double battle axe."

"I have a double battle axe."

"The one I'm talking about has two axes one on each end. You can twist the middle to have a double weapon. Your left side is not as great as your lead, so work with your left side more."

Jack nodded.

"You two make a cute couple. Carry on."

Jack and Alex blushed. Jack closed the door and stared at her.

"You heard her," Alex said. "We'll make out for an hour and get to practicing."

The gentle giant smiled and stalked over to the bed.

Ish stood in the library and watched Yoshi as he cataloged some of the new books that Mike read and returned. The Japanese man looked up at her.

"You are a very powerful magic user," Ish said.

Yoshi pointed to himself and looked around.

"Yeah...you."

"No, Alicia is."

Ish laughed. "She's a good healer, needs work, but you...you're powerful. You have knowledge off many different kinds of magic which makes you a powerful magic user. See, you have the power to pull Falend out of the tree, but you know as well I as I do that it's best to let her rest. You have a companion just like Drew and I can see your magical companion. Many magic users don't have a companion, but you do. Only those who are very powerful and have knowledge of more than three areas of magic get a companion just like you."

Yoshi stared at her for a long moment.

"How long have you had your companion?"

"Since I was twelve."

"And your companion is..."

"A dragon."

Ish smiled. "Keep to your course with the book work. What you need to work on is the ability to call upon your companion. You can pull her into this realm and she will assist you when you need it."

Yoshi nodded and asked, "How do I call upon my companion?"

"Through mediation." Ish walked off.

She walked back up stairs to the first floor and went to the kitchen. Punk and Adam were eating lunch. She stared at them for a long while.

"What?" Punk asked.

"You have a secret," she said.

He stared at her.

"But we'll get to that later. We need to talk." She looked to Adam. "You and I need to talk as well."

The older man stared at her.

"You both are the vampire experts of sorts," Ish said. "Continue practicing as much as you possibly can. Punk...Phil...Philip...I know who your father is and I know he still walks this earth."

The Dampyr stiffened up just as Adam turned to look at him.

"This war that is coming up has us out numbered about twenty to one. On the day of the battle and if the gates open, it would be a hundred to one," Ish explained. "Demons and lost souls will be pouring out like water. Your father rules over a city of vampires that numbers well over a hundred...a hundred men and women that are willing to fight and die for him. I know that you hate your father, but he has always loved you and your mother."

Punk opened his mouth.

"He always have. After your mother died, he has never been with anyone else. He prefers solitude over companionship. He always watches over you. When you have that feeling of being watched but you're not creeped out about it...that's his sorcerer watching you. I don't want you to do what you don't feel like doing."

Punk stared at his hands.

"With a hundred strong, we just might win this war," Ish said as she left them.

Adam stared at the Dampyr.

Punk looked up at him. "What?"

"Is your father really alive?"

"Unfortunately."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

Adam leaned back in his chair. "She's right, you know. With a hundred, we might win this war."

"I don't want my father's help." Punk stood up and walked out of the house through the sliding glass doors.

Adam sighed.

Jeff and Matt were practicing in the backyard. They watched as Punk stormed by them. They stopped and watched after him.

"What was that about?" Matt asked.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders.

Ish came up behind them. "He's just upset."

The brothers looked at her.

"Telepaths. You both can connect your minds with anyone without staring into their eyes. You also have Mind Shield," Ish said. "You must get that from your mother."

Jeff lowered his eyes.

"You're mother's not dead."

Matt turned to her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're mother's not dead."

"Yes, she is. I saw her die at the hospital."

Ish smiled. "You saw her husk die. Fairies are unique creatures in my opinion."

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Fairies. Have you ever noticed that in the Fall you have more energy than normal, feel like you can conquer the world?" Ish asked.

"Yeah," Matt said. "So what?"

"It means that your mother has come to power. She rules over Fall. In some traditions, Fall begins around August 7th and ends November 7th. In others, it goes from September to November. In the Irish calender, Fall lasts throughout the months of August to October. You both start getting more powerful in mid-August, it's at its fullest on the equinox, and wanes when Winter takes over," Ish explained. "Luckily for us, by the time the war starts, you both will be a bit more powerful. If it was on the equinox, then the power might be tipped in our favor."

Jeff stared at her. "So, our mother's not dead?"

"Her husk is dead. She, herself, is not," Ish replied.

"How do you know this?" Matt questioned.

"I know lots of things, Matthew," Ish said. "Fairies can't live in this world for long periods of time. If they do so, they die. They have a minimum of twenty years on this earth before they can no longer stay. Because so many mortals don't believe in magic or the supernatural world it sucks them dry and kills them. There have been cases where fairies have stayed here for more than fifty years."

"How is that possible?" Matt asked.

"They were able to feed off of creative people, magic users, or some supernatural creatures or find sources of magic to feed off of," she said. "A common source would be the nodes that the Leylines create when they cross each other."

Jeff looked at his brother.

"Your mother loves you both and her gift to you is telepathy and Mind Shield."

"What is Mind Shield?" Matt asked.

"It makes it harder for people to read your mind or implant false memories. If there is a magical tension in the air, you won't be rendered unconscious or fall ill."

Matt looked to Jeff, who nodded.

"My suggestion for you two, work on your telepathy. The stronger you both are at it, you can share your Mind Shield abilities. Since we're going up against vampires, it might come in handy."

Ish smiled at them and walked back into the house.

"You think she's right?" Jeff asked.

{"I don't know...I just don't know."}

Ish found Chris reading in his room. "Hi!"

He looked to her.

"How's your ghost powers?"

"It's okay."

She nodded. "There's two books in the library that I want you to read."

"Oh...kay."

"It'll help you out. To find them...you must go...ghost."

He stared at her.

"Anyone can read these books, but a ghost would have better understanding of what's really there."

Chris titled his head. "We have books like that?"

Ish nodded. "Do it to it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm not that old."

Chris smiled and left his room.

Ish stood and thought for awhile. She smiled and went to the magic room where she found Vickie.

"Just the woman I wanted to see," Ish said. "You're a very good potion maker."

The older woman stared at her.

"Make as many potions as you possibly can."

"I'm going to need Alicia's and Yoshi's help."

"No, you don't need their help. These potions only you have the knowledge for."

"I can't make those potions."

"You can. You need to. We have to make a quick getaway if we have to. They don't have the knowledge nor experience to make a teleporting potion. You do and you know how to make an Osiris potion."

Vickie sat down. "The potion of life."

"We're going to need it."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Vickie slowly nodded. "Okay. I'll make them."

"Thank you."

Ish left and went looking for Alicia. She bumped into Mike.

"Hi," Mike said. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine. You?"

"I'm doing. What are you up to?"

"Just giving friendly advice," Ish said. "Do you know what you are?"

"Huh?" Mike tilted his head.

"Do you know where you came from?"

Mike thought about it and slowly shook his head. "I'm adopted."

She stared at him. "You need to stay in this house at all costs. Keep reading, keep studying, keep training."

He watched after her. What she asked him shook him to the core. It was true that he didn't know who his parents were nor where he came from. What he reflected the most out of the conversation was her question, 'Do you know what you are?' She didn't say 'who' but 'what'. He cleared his throat and walked off.

Ish found Alicia with the Guaritori. She watched as they meditated and train. The Dragon-kind knew that the young black woman had the ability to be a very powerful healer, but Alicia was blocking her own power but not letting her heart love Kane.

"You've been busy," Sheamus said as he walked over to the Dragon-kind.

Ish turned her head to him, but she didn't take her eyes off of Alicia.

"Helping everyone in the house."

"It has to be done."

Sheamus nodded. "So...what's her deal?"

Alicia looked over to them.

"No amount of mediation nor training can help you if you block yourself," Ish said.

The young black woman slowly shook her heard. "What are you talking about?"

"How's Kane?"

"He's fine," Alicia replied.

Ish looked at Sheamus. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Aye, I had a guess."

"What are you two talking about?" Alicia questioned.

"You're too wrapped in wanting to become stronger and training so much that you're missing out on life," Ish answered.

"But we have to train and become stronger," Alicia defended. "If we don't, we'll lose this battle."

"And?" Ish asked. "You have to find a balance for both, but for you to become stronger, you have to give yourself completely to him. He loves you more than you'll ever know. He will kill for you and he will die for you. He loves you completely and you refuse to do the same for him. The more you resist, the more you push him away, and no amount of studying nor training can make you stronger. If you want to be stronger, Alicia, you need to love him." Ish walked away.

Sheamus stared at the young black woman. "She's right. You need to love him in order to become stronger."

Ish found Kane and Taker in the office. She watched as they played chess.

"Is this all that you two do?" she asked.

"When we're not studying nor working," Taker said.

Kane nodded.

"Good," Ish said. "A battlefield is like a chess game. You have to be able to think and adjust as quickly as possible. Keep doing what you're doing."

Both men looked at her as the door opened and Alicia walked in.

Kane stood up. "Sweetie, you okay?"

She nodded and went over to him. "Do you love me?"

The large man swallowed hard. "Yes."

Alicia bit her lower lip. "Do you mean that?"

"I would give you the world if I could."

"Cheesy," Taker coughed.

Kane glared at him.

"You think we can go away for a few days?" Alicia asked. "To a hotel room or something?"

"If that's what you want," Kane replied.

"I want that."

The older man lifted her up bridal-style and walked out.

"Great...who's going to finish this game with me?" Taker asked.

"I'll finish it," Chanarong replied as he appeared. He looked up at Ish and bowed.

She smiled and bowed at him as well. The Dragon-kind left and went searching again. She stopped and sighed. She went back outside and wandered to a different training area. She saw Morrison training with Drew watching. She walked over and took the doll from his side.

"Hey!" Drew said. "Give that back."

Morrison looked toward them.

"Emily had a enough time to heal," Ish said. She held the doll up and blew out a fire's breath, burning the doll.

Right beside Drew, a silhouette of a woman appeared and faded. Morrison pushed his shades on top of his head.

"Emily?" Drew called. He smiled and closed his eyes. "I missed you."

"Did I just see that?" Morrison asked.

Ish nodded before walking off.

Evening came and Evan sat in Taker's room.

Ish appeared in front of him.

"Jeez!" he yelled.

"Sorry," she said. "You sleep in here?"

He blushed.

"So cute." She leaned forward. "My task for you...work on your weaponry primary long range attacks like firearms, archery, and throwing blades."

Evan nodded.

"You'll do just fine here. Just keep learning as much as you can, okay?"

"Yes."

"Is Cody here?"

"The library...Ted's there as well."

"Excellent." She stared at him and shook her head.

Cody rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"You should get some sleep," Ted said.

"We just got here," Cody replied.

"But you're tired."

Cody glared at his boyfriend.

"Put back those daggers," Ish said. She smiled at the both of them.

"Hi, Ishmael," the younger man greeted.

She slid in a seat across from him. "You're doing well, Cody, but to be better, you need to shut off your power for a bit. To have it constantly on is draining you."

Ted stared at her.

Cody slowly nodded.

"After this war, you can turn it back on."

He smiled.

Ish looked to Ted. "Why are you denying who you are?"

"What do you mean?" Ted asked.

She leaned forward. "You have a gift and you refuse to use it. Are you afraid of it?"

He just stared at her.

"You have every right to be afraid. I'm afraid every day. I fear that each day will my last seeing how hunters can't tell the difference between a Dragon-kind or a demon. I fear that the Dragon-kind will be extinct. I fear that we might lose this war."

Cody looked down at the book he was reading.

"Cody is the shield and you are the sword," Ish said. She laid a book down in front of him. "Become sharp so you may protect your friends...and family."

The Dragon-kind stood up and left.

"She's right," Cody said. "We could lose this war if all of us don't stand together."

Ted stared at the book. He grabbed it and pulled it toward him. He looked at Cody and began to read.

Ish went outside and walked start to Falend's tree. She stopped and stared at the were-creature that lay in front of it. She smiled and shook her head. She climbed another tree and got comfortable. She watched over them before falling to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

****Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.**

**Chapter Seven**

Punk stood at Mike's bed and stared down at him. He wanted to tell the younger man everything about himself, but that was one part of his life that he wanted to keep to himself. It wasn't like he was afraid to talk about his life, it was just something that he didn't want to think about.

Yes, Phil's father was a vampire and he hated him. He hated him for what he did to his mother. He hated that he was left alone to be raised in the monastery. Yes, he spent most of his life hunting down vampires with Serena and the others. He wanted all vamps dead. Then, he was captured and held prisoner. Mike was the first face he saw after spending two years in the dungeon. Mike smiled at him and held out his hand. Phil took it and he was with a family...a true family and he was loved.

Phil didn't like Randy when he first met him. Hell, Randy didn't even like him. Their common ground was Mike. Both men tolerated each other, but Phil fell in love with the demon hunter. It did take awhile for Randy to reciprocate, but it was worth the wait.

Mike stirred and looked up at him. The blond smiled. "Hey."

"Hi," Phil said.

Mike held out his hand and Phil took it. He sat on the edge and stared into those blue eyes that he loved so much, those blue eyes that were his light in dark times.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Nothing," Phil said.

The blond sat up and stared into Phil's eyes. He cupped the older man's face and ran his thumb over the Dampyr's bottom lip. He leaned forward and kissed him. Phil parted his lips and their tongues ran over each other and stroked. Mike pulled away.

"Don't even think about it," Mike said. "I know you have something on your mind. I know that you're going to do something irrational. Don't you dare."

Punk stared at him. "I'm not going to do anything."

Mike glared at him.

"Mike, I'm not. I just wanted to come and lay with you."

The young blond softened a bit and nodded his head.

Punk toed off his shoes as Mike scooted over. The Dampyr crawled into bed and threw an arm around the younger man. Mike stared into Punk's eyes.

"What?" the Dampyr asked.

"Just admiring you."

"What's there to admire?"

"You're a very handsome man, Phil." Mike kissed him.

Phil chuckled.

Mike pushed him over and lay on top of him.

"Hey, I wanted to lay with you."

The blond nodded as he kissed his way down to Punk's neck. He sucked lightly on the Dampyr's neck as his fingers tugged on Punk's shirt. Mike pulled the material over Punk's head and tossed it aside. Punk grabbed Mike's shirt and did the same. Both men stared at each other.

Mike slowly traced Phil's inked chest. "I love your tattoos."

Phil smiled.

"Having fun without me?" Randy asked as he stood in the doorway.

Both men looked at him.

"I just wanted to lay with him," Phil said. "He had other ideas."

"What?" Mike asked. "I'm a little horny."

"A little?" Randy asked.

"Right now, a lot horny," Mike said as he rolled off. "Come to bed."

Randy slowly nodded. He closed and locked the door behind him. He turned to look at the men he loved and made his way over to them as he stripped down to nothing. Punk and Mike quickly undressed. Randy stared at both men with love and lust in his eyes. He climbed into bed. He kissed Mike before going to Punk. He moaned when both men grabbed his hardened member.

The demon hunter grabbed their hands. "Let me lay down first."

"That ain't fun," Phil replied.

Mike nodded in agreement.

Randy laughed and went to lay down. He watched and enjoyed the feeling of both men sucking him off. He came and watched as they shared his seed.

"That was hot," Randy breathed.

"We're not done yet," Mike replied.

True to his words, the three spent hours in bed, pleasing, exploring, and just loving each other. Randy lay in the middle with Mike on the right and Punk on the left. Only Randy and Mike were asleep. Punk stared at Mike and sighed. He looked up at Randy and gave a crooked smile. He slipped out of Randy's embrace and quickly but quietly dressed. He took one last look at the men he loved and left the room.

Punk made his way downstairs and out the door. He went to the garage and got onto his motorcycle. He rolled the machine far away from the house before he started it. The Dampyr drove towards downtown. He didn't know what he wanted to do, but he knew that he needed to get to the bottom of what was going on with his former crew. He taught them better than to align themselves with vampires or so he thought. He just couldn't believe that they would follow some vampires whimsy.

He pulled his motorcycle into the coffee shop and stared at the building. He remember when Ted and Cody got the place. The Dampyr helped them clean the place out of vampires. He even helped fix it up.

Punk shook his head and got off the bike. He carried his helmet and went walking around the city. If they were going after virgins at clubs, he decided that's where he needed to be. He walked down the sidewalk toward a crowd as they waited to be let in. As he passed by an alleyway, he stopped and looked down the darken place. He slowly made his way down the trashed filled area. He could hear Serena talking to Luke.

"We only need a few more," she replied.

"I don't think a few more would fill that pool," Joey replied as he closed the back.

"Five in one night is pretty good," Luke said.

"I'd say," Serena said. "If we can get a few more, then we'd be good for the night."

"What makes you think I'll let you do that?" Punk asked as he came into view.

The three looked to him and Serena smiled.

"Seriously? Working for a vampire?" Punk questioned.

"What's the difference?" Luke asked. "We worked for you."

"One, you didn't work for me...we worked together. Two, I'm part vampire. I still have my humanity," the Dampyr said.

Joey looked from Serena and back to Punk. "We're doing a greater good."

"Greater...good?" Punk mocked.

Serena nodded. "Gangrel explained everything to us. What we are doing is bringing about a God to grant us power to change things for the better."

"His Lord is a demon," Punk said.

"No, he is a god," Serena said.

Punk shook his head. "You're being brainwashed!"

"No, we're being set free," Serena replied.

The Dampyr wasn't paying attention when he jumped from behind. Christian stared at the prone body. He moved his eyes up.

"We'll take him," Luke replied.

"Why should we do that?" Christian asked.

"He's our brother-in-arms," Joey replied.

"He trained us," Serena added.

Christian stared at the man and slowly nodded. "Keep him locked up. I don't want him to go warning the Chosen One."

The three nodded and watched as the blond moved back into the shadows. They went to their former comrade and placed him into the van.

Ishmael stood on the roof of the building and watched as they drove off. "And so it begins."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Eight**

The next morning, Mike and Randy woke up to find that their bed was minus one person. Randy grumbled while Mike worried.

"Can't that Dampyr just stay asleep between us for once?" Randy asked. He looked to Mike. "What's wrong?"

"I think that Punk might have left us," Mike said.

"Don't think that, baby." He sat up. "Punk wouldn't leave us."

Mike nodded. "I saw it in his mind. He thought that if he went with his friends, he could steer them away from us."  
>Randy furrowed his eyebrows. "Why didn't you tell me this?"<p>

"I hoped that with the night we had, he would change his mind. Looks like he didn't."

The older man nodded. "Let's just hope that he's still in the house."

Mike sighed.

"Let's take a shower, okay?"

The younger man slowly got out of bed and followed his lover. Randy started the shower and waited until it was the right temperature. He stepped in and held out his hand for Mike to take. The blond took in and entered. Randy lathered up a loofah and scrubbed his lover down. Mike moaned as Randy worked his magic. Soon, Mike took the loofah and scrubbed Randy down.

They stepped out of the shower and Randy toweled Mike down before he dried himself off. They walked into the bedroom and Mike dressed. Randy had a few of his outfits in Mike's closet and wore those. When they were ready, they went downstairs to have breakfast.

Ish was in the kitchen setting the table with a full spread: bacon, sausage, ham, salmon patties, scrambled eggs, grits, cheese grits, blueberry muffins, strawberry muffins, biscuits, mini croissants, fresh squeezed orange juice, and coffee.

"What's the occasion?" Randy asked.

"None," the Dragon-kind said. "You're going to need your strength today."

"What's going on?" Taker asked as he walked in.

"Training...my way," Ish said as she stared at him.

…

Kane was the first to wake. He turned and propped himself up on his elbow. He stared down at the sleeping young woman. Even without make-up, Alicia looked beautiful. He gingerly traced the coutures of her body with his fingertips. She moaned and he stopped. When she settled down, he started again.

She giggled and slowly opened her eyes. "Morning."

"Morning," he said. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"It's okay." She smiled up at him. "Did you sleep well?"

Kane grinned widened. "I did. Did you?"

Alicia bit her bottom lip as she smiled. She nodded.

"Good." Kane kissed her. "What do you want to do today?"

She traced her fingers over his broad chest. "I was thinking mini-golf."

"Would you like that?"

She nodded.

"What else?"

"I would love to go shopping and model clothes for you."

Kane licked his lips. "I would love that."

"Shower?"

The giant got out of bed and scooped Alicia into his arms. He walked them to the bathroom and set her onto the counter-top. He started the water and made sure that it was the right temperature for his girl. Kane can handle any degree of coldness or hotness, but Alicia was different. Even though she had magical powers, she was still human.

He took Alicia into his arms once more and stepped into the shower. He placed her on her feet. They slow danced as the water rained down on them. She stared up at him and sank to her knees. He watched he and threw his head back as she engulfed his cock into her mouth. He threaded his large fingers through her wet hair.

"Ah shit!" he said after ten minutes of being worked over.

Alicia licked the last bit of cum off the tip before she smiled up at him.

"You're great at that."

She giggled before she stood up. "You're also good at what you do."

Kane gave a sheepish smile.

They washed up and got ready for the day. They went to breakfast before walking around the richer part of the city. They got a few stares, but that didn't bother them. Alicia went shopping like she wanted to and modeled for Kane. He smiled and enjoyed the show. He loved how the clothes hugged her body and how they looked on her body.

"Sir, do you two need any help?" an associate asked.

"No, but that one that she tried on..."

"What about it?"

"Does it come in any other colors? I mean I like the swirls of reds, but I want something lighter like pink or yellow."

"We have a blue version, sir."

"Could you bring that out please?"

He turned to look at Alicia.

"You don't like the red?" she asked.

"You have lots of red clothes," Kane replied. "Let's try something different."

She nodded and waited for the associate to come back. When she did, the young woman took the outfit and tried it on. She came out and posed for Kane.

"That one," the giant said.

She smiled and went to try on more things. Kane spent around five hundred dollars on Alicia, but it was worth it. They had lunch at a Japanese restaurant where Alicia ordered sushi and he had the steak and scallops.

Kane took note of some of the men watching Alicia. He stiffened up a bit.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

He shook his head.

"Kane," she said as she touched his hand.

"Guys are checking you out." He stared at her. "You're so beautiful. I wonder if maybe...if maybe I'm not right for you."

She took his hand into her own and kissed it. "You're mine. So don't you forget it."

Kane smiled.

…

The family was gathered in the backyard. Ish looked over the group minus Phil, Kane, Alicia, Ted, Cody, and Evan.

"Where's Punk?" Jack asked.

"He's gone," Ish said.

Everyone looked at her.

"I felt his presence leaving the house," she said.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Mike asked.

"Because I know that if he's in danger, his father will soon be here." She stared at the blond. "Punk's father is still alive and Prince of a city of vampires up to a hundred. Where ever their Prince goes, they follow...not because of mind control but because of loyalty and fear."

"You knew that he would leave, didn't you?" Adam asked.

"I figured," she replied. "Now is the time we put our finally training into action."

Nadia said, "We need to wake up Falend."

"Let her rest," Ish said. "I need my Ghost Hunters. The rest of you take a seat."

Drew, Morrison, and Jericho stepped forward while everyone found a spot.

"Your power levels have grown," she said. "I'm proud of y'all, especially you Jericho."

"It's the research I've been doing," he said.

She nodded. "The enemy will be strong, but with your new found ability will be helpful. Don't be afraid to use it."

She stepped back and muttered under her breath. Four figures clawed their way out of the ground. They were in various forms of decay and only one was a full skeleton with just rags hanging of its bones. They stood staring at them with eyeless sockets.

"Show me what you can do," Ish said.

The four moved with a quickness, but Morrison was faster. He punched the air and a ghostly fist appeared and struck the skeleton. To make it easier, he even lifted one into the air. Jericho went ghost and Drew moved out of the way.

"Just because you fight primarily ghosts, you need to use your abilities to fight tangible enemies," Ish said.

Jericho whispered and the air chilled. Three female ghosts appeared. He pointed to the three figures and they floated toward one of them. They passed through him ripping bits and pieces off.

"Let's go, Emily," Drew said.

A woman dressed in Victorian era clothes appeared beside him. She went forth and entered one of the bodies. After awhile, it shattered and she stood with a smile on her face.

Morrison stared at the last undead. It snapped its jaws at him. John closed his fist and the sounds of cracking bone filled the air. He kept squeezing until there was nothing left but dust.

"Good," Ish said. "Y'all did well."

The three men smiled.

Drew looked to Jericho. "Where did you learn that?"

"Some of the books have passages in them that only ghosts can see," Chris answered.

Morrison and Drew nodded.

"Rest up," Ish said. "In an hour, vampire hunters will be next, followed by the were-creature hunters, the demon-slayer, the magic-users, and Taker."

"What about Kane?" Taker asked.

"Alicia and him will come to terms with their new found power," Sheamus said.

Ish smiled and turned to look at a grave marker.

Taker stared at the Irishman.

"I'll see everyone in an hour," Ish said. "Oh and uh, Mike."

The blond looked to her.

"Don't think about leaving the house."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

****Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.**

**Chapter Nine**

An hour latter, everyone assembled including Mike.

Ish smiled at them. "All right, guys. Training will begin. However, I thought we do something a bit different."

Taker stared at her. "Different?"

She nodded. "This way will be easier and quicker. I have a feeling things on the enemy side is progressing far quicker than I would have thought but not too quick I hope."

"You have a feeling?" Sheamus asked.

Ish nodded. "I always have feelings and I tend to trust them."

Chanarong came into view, sitting next to Taker. "May I join in the training?"

"I'd hoped you would ask," Ish said.

"Will you need the Healers as well?" Sheamus questioned.

"Yes," Ish replied. "This training will test their limits...and their abilities to perform without each other or you."

The Irishman furrowed his eyebrows.

"It has to be done," Chanarong replied.

"Ghost Hunters, you guys are exempt...unless you want more training," Ish replied.

"I won't mind more practice," Morrison replied.

Drew nodded.

"Chris, you rest," Ish said, "and that's not a suggestion. Edge, you need to watch over him."

"Why?" Adam said. "I mean I won't mind, but why?"

"He might feel the effects of using that new power soon," Ish stated. "It could be going ghost unwillingly, extreme headaches, a rash, ghost might randomly appear..."

Adam nodded he smiled at Chris. "Call me 'Doctor.'"

The older man chuckled.

Ish smirked. "This training will be a long one. It will test your endurance, ability to think quickly, and fighting skills. If you 'die' during the exercise, you will be brought back here and have to wait an hour before coming back in."

"Where are we going?" Vickie asked.

"I call it the training grounds," Ish replied. "It's actually a graveyard for dragons."

"What?" Randy asked.

She nodded. "It's the best place to train."

"But aren't there dragons around?" Vickie asked.

"Of course," Ish said. "Dead ones...and ones that are dying. Ones that visit." She smiled at them.

"You serious?" Matt asked.

Ish stared at him and nodded. "Don't worry. Everything will be just fine. Like I said, if you 'die', you'll just come back here."

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Alex said. "I mean, training around dragons...kind of dangerous."

"Kind of but necessary," Ish replied. "You'll be going against an army of vampires, magic-users, zombies, demons, and possibly ghosts. You think you can handle that? No. This training might not be idle, but it's what we've got. I can train you all by groups like I did with the Ghost Hunters and risk the enemy getting further along in their plan or we can do it this way and at least be you all can be somewhat be prepared."

Taker stood up. "I'm ready."

She nodded. "Good. Because I know your maker will be after you and Kane more than anyone else. Anyone else ready?"

Everyone stood up except Adam and Chris.

Ish nodded. "While you're away, I'll be looking for Punk for you, Mike."

The blond smiled while Randy gave him a one arm hug.

"All right, everyone hold hands," the half-dragon said.

They did so.

Ish smiled. "Be careful and train hard." She clapped her hands and they disappeared. She looked to the two remaining men. "It's time to get you to bed."

Chris smiled and stood up. He nearly fell over, but Adam caught him.

"Let me get you to bed," the younger man said.

Chris nodded and led his boyfriend up to their bedroom.

Ish stood and looked up to the sky. "Keep your wit's about you, Phil."

…

Punk woke up with a start. He looked around the little room he was kept in as he tried to figure out what time it was. He didn't know how long he had been out. He tried to move his arms and legs but found that they were tied down. He lifted his head up and looked around. The room had no decoration and no window. The only way in and out was through one door.

Punk sighed and tried to figure out what to do.

The door opened and he turned his head to see who it was.

"You're up," Serena said.

He grunted and turned his head away from her.

"Don't do be like this." She closed the door and came over to him. She sat down and smiled. "Gangrel is a generous man."

"He's a monster."

"Just like you."

"But I don't need blood to survive," he spat.

"You drink blood."

"Only when I have to."

"You still drink blood." She shifted. "You left us. We needed a leader and Gangrel became our world."

"I didn't leave you," Punk said.

"You did."

He laughed and shook his head.

She stared at him. "You left us."

Punk closed his eyes and opened them again. She looked away.

"I learned a few tricks of my own," Punk said. "I remember that day clearly. You left me. We were surrounded by vampires and got separated. I was stuck in the middle of a bloodbath and I saw you three running out of the door. I was alone. No stakes, no energy, and no way to run. I might have well have died. You left me. You all did."

"We didn't know what to do," she said. "We couldn't find get to you and had to make a choice. We were outnumbered."

"Then you should have stayed and fought to the very last person," Punk said.

She frowned.

"I was a prisoner for two years. Two years. If it wasn't for Mike and the others, I would have died. They're my family now."

"That's gonna change," Serena said. "When Gangrel raises his Lord and Master, we'll be a family again."

Punk shook his head. "He's just brainwashing you. He's using you."

"He's not." She caressed his cheek and he turned from her touch. She frowned once more.

The door opened and Christian looked in on them.

The Dampyr looked to the newcomer.

"Gangrel needs more sacrifices," he stated.

She nodded and got up. "We'll talk later."

Punk didn't watch her leave. His eyes were on Christian.

"Why do you stare at me intently?" he asked.

"Trying to figure out why Adam spent so much time with you?"

Christian clenched his jaw.

"From my viewpoint, you're nothing. You're half the man that Jericho is. He's not coming back."

Christian came into the room and punched Punk in the gut. The Dampyr coughed and grunted in pain. He couldn't turn onto his sides to comfort the pain. The older man stared down at him and left.

Punk stared at the ceiling. "Adam's not coming back to you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Ten**

Jeff ran down a hall. He looked back over his shoulders every once in awhile. He rounded the corner and pressed his body against the wall. He slowed his breathing as he listened to any sounds of footsteps. Sweat rolled down his back. He ducked down as an axe came toward his head. He rolled out of the way and continued to run down the hall. A red-skinned demon roared as it yanked its axe out of the wall. It snorted and gave chase.

Jeff's legs ached and screamed for him to stop, but he couldn't. If he did, then he would die. He didn't want to die. He wasn't ready yet. The demon was closing the gap. Jeff slid into a room just as Randy jumped down on top of the demon. He impaled his dagger into the monster's head and pulled it out. The demon tried to shake the young man off, but Randy held on.

Matt and Mike came from behind and used make-shift spears to stab the beast in the back avoiding Randy. The Demon Hunter stabbed his dagger through the demon's neck, cutting through the spinal cord. The beast swayed and fell forward.

Jeff looked at the three and smiled. "Damn."

Randy stood up and wiped the black blood off onto his shirt. "Exciting, huh?"

"You have it hard, Randy," Matt said. "Demons are tougher than were-creatures."

Mike nodded with a smile.

"It's a living," Randy said. He went and helped Jeff up.

"Why demons?" Jeff asked.

"Why were-creatures?" Randy retorted.

Jeff gave a bitter-sweet smile.

…

Jack and Alex fought back to back, fending off vampires.

"Remind you of anything?" Jack asked.

"Hell yeah," Alex answered. "This time, I won't get hurt."

"Good."

They battled long and hard trying their best to keep up ahead of the horde while Undertaker fought his way to them.

"Thank goodness!" Alex said.

They heard gun fire and looked to see Show blasting off his shotgun. He walked his way through the space he made before he fired off another round. The vampires instantly ashed when they were hit. He got to the boys just as Taker did.

"What the hell are you shooting?" Jack asked. "Sunlight?"

The big man laughed. "Just an experimental ammo. Ish, Yoshi, and I came up with them."

"Good," Taker said. "We're gonna need all the help we can get."

Alex dropped to his knees in exhaustion. The three surrounded him to protect him.

"She wasn't kidding about the training," Alex said.

"Just rest," Jack said.

Alex got back up and jumped into the fray. He took at as many as he could. He made his way to the group and wiped the blood and ash off his hands.

"If this is how the war's gonna be, you think we have a chance?" Show asked Taker.

"Maybe," he breathed. He started to feel the effects of the training. He never tired before, but now it was different. His energy drained from his body rapidly, more so than it should. He dropped down to one knee and shook his head. His vision fazed in and out.

"Taker?" Show questioned. He never saw Taker fall to his knees before. He moved to the man's side and protected him.

Taker caught his breathe and stood back up just as he got hit in the chest by a metal spike. He looked down at it and started to pull it out. Another hit his chest and he disappeared.

Show, Jack, and Alex looked at the spot where the man stood.

"Shit," Show said.

They continued to fight.

…

Taker woke up in his bed. He looked around frantically as he cleared his mind. Ish moved from her seat and walked over to the bed.

"Figured you would be the first to get back," she said.

"Huh?" the man asked.

"You haven't let yourself rest. Your powers were drained more rapid than it should. If you don't rest, you can't fight to your full capabilities."

"I do rest."

Ish looked at him. He pressed his lips together into a thin line.

"Just as I thought." She sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand. "You can't be everyone's father. You can't be everyone's protector. You have to take care of yourself. Even if you're a creation, you still need to rest. If you don't, I will put you into a coma and make it so."

Taker stared at her.

"I can do it."

He cracked a smile.

"Rest, Taker. When you wake, your family will be here and waiting to do battle."

He nodded and fell asleep. She stared at him and got up. She left the room and went to check on Adam and Jericho. They lay in bed as they watched a movie.

"How are you two?" she asked.

Jericho sleepily smiled. "I'm doing okay."

She looked to Adam.

"Fine," he replied.

"Good. Adam can you do something for me?"

He nodded.

"Can you go and get some ice-cream for me and Chris here?"

"Ice-cream?"

"I'm sensing he wants some but doesn't want to ask you."

Adam looked to Chris, who merely smiled.

"If you wanted some, you could have just asked," Adam said.

"I know, but you looked comfortable," Chris replied.

Adam went and got his shoes on. "I'll be back."

"Don't forget to pick up the little angel," Ish said.

He looked at her.

"Evan."

He nodded and smiled.

…

Renee rang up a customer before she went back to cleaning. Cody watched her and smiled. He was happy that Teddy hired her. She brought in some new male clientèle. They mostly got college girls and goth chicks because the store had many male workers.

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" she asked.

Cody shook his head. "Your shift is done."

She smiled and went to the back to clock out.

Kane and Alicia entered and smiled at Cody.

"Hey, guys," he greeted.

"Hi!" Alicia said as she hugged him.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Came to get some cookies," Kane replied. "We're spending some time together downtown."

Cody stared at them. Alicia smiled and looked down.

"Oh!" He went and stood behind the case. "What would you like?"

Renee came out from the back and stared at the big man. She furrowed her eyebrows as she studied him.

"Kane!" Evan said as he came from behind a bookcase. He went and hugged the man.

"Evan," he greeted. "Working hard?"

The smaller man nodded and smiled. "I'm almost done with my shift."

"Awesome!"

"I need to go back to work." Evan went back to putting up freight.

"He's so eager to learn," Cody said.

"I would like the Chocolate Cheesecake Cookie and the Caramel Surprise," Alicia said. "Kane, what would you like?"

"That Funky Monkey one looks interesting," Kane said.

Cody nodded. "One of our bestsellers." He looked to Renee. "Is something wrong?"

She looked at her boss. "No. Just thinking. You have a great day and don't work too hard."

The bell rung and in stepped Cena. He nodded at everyone and went to the back while Renee left. Cody got the order ready and rung them up.

"You guys have fun," he said.

Alicia smiled and took Kane's hand. They left to enjoy the rest of their day. Renee came out of her hiding place and followed behind as they walked. She held onto the medallion as it flashed every once in awhile.

…

Adam stood in the ice-cream aisle as he stared at all the flavors. He didn't know what Ish wanted, but he knew his baby loved strawberry. He decided to pick a flavor for the half-dragon and went to pay. He went to his car and drove to the shop to pick up Evan. He stood outside his vehicle as he waited.

"Edge."

He looked around.

"Edge."

He walked around as he scanned the area. A door to the emptied building near the Witches Brew swung open and closed. Adam ran his hands through his hair.

"Edge."

He looked toward the building and went to investigate. He entered the old building and waved the dust away from his face. He looked up and coughed. He made his way further into the building following the voice. He got to a lone chair and tilted his head.

"Edge."

He grabbed his temple.

"We've missed you."

"Get out," he breathed. "Get out of my head."

"We need you."

Adam shook his head.

"Remember. We love you."

He turned to leave and his eyes grew wide before he blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Eleven**

Ish stood at the window as she looked out. Most of the guys had came back from their training and went back in after they rested. She wasn't concerned about that. She was concerned about Edge. She sent him out to get ice-cream and pick up Evan, but he hadn't come back yet. She looked at her cellphone.

"Everything okay?" Jericho asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," she answered. "Edge isn't back."

Jericho pressed his lips into a thin line.

She turned to look at him. "That's not like him, huh?"

The older man shook his head. "Should I go look for him?"

"Let's give it another hour, okay?"

He nodded. "What about Evan?"

Just then the door opened. Evan entered followed by Cody, who didn't look too happy.

"Cody," Jericho said.

The young man looked at him. "Where's Edge?"

"He went out to get ice-cream and pick up Evan," Jericho replied.

"His car is still in our parking lot," Cody replied.

Jericho pulled out his cellphone and began to call his lover. Ish nodded as she rubbed her chin. The house groaned.

"Could be," she replied.

Cody and Evan stared at her.

"He's not answering his phone," Jericho said.

"What do you mean by 'Could be'?" Evan asked.

"I was just talking to the house," she replied.

They all stared at here.

"Jeez," Big Show said as he limped into the living room. He plopped down onto a couch and sighed.

"You okay?" Ish asked.

He nodded.

"What do you mean by 'Talking to the house'?" Cody questioned.

"The house is alive," she answered. "Were you with anyone before you puffed back here?"

"Taker, Alex, and Jack," he replied.

She nodded. "Edge is missing and I'm going to need a team to go out and search for him. He might have been taken by Gangrel and his group."

Jericho sank into a seat. Evan and Cody went to comfort him.

"How many are you suggesting should go?" Show asked.

"Well, Jericho is well rested so him and at least three others," she replied. "We need to get in contact with Kane and Alicia. They can help as well since they're in the city."

Evan and Cody nodded.

"We can go with him," Evan said.

"That would work, I'll get Nadia as well. She's just been sitting next to the tree," Ish said. "Her sister will wake up soon."

Evan smiled.

…

Kane and Alicia enjoyed their day. They only had eyes for each other but were aware of a someone following them.

"I had such a great day,"Alicia said.

Kane nodded. "I love spending time with you. We're very special to me."

She smiled up at him. She grabbed his hand and held it. "You're so sweet."

"No, you are," he replied as they got to their hotel.

They went in and headed straight to their room. Renee slowly walked up to their door and held the medallion to the door. It kept blinking on and off. She tilted her head as she tried to understand what was going on.

The door opened and a large hand grabbed her and pulled her into the room. Kane held her by the throat as he snarled at her. Renee scratched and clawed at his hand, but he held tight as he closed the door with his free hand.

"Kane, don't kill her," Alicia said.

"I'm not gonna kill her," he replied. "I'm just trying to scare her."

He threw her towards the bed. She landed on her back and scrambled to get on her feet. She took a defensive stance when she did and weighed her options.

"We're not going to hurt you," Alicia said.

"Speak for yourself," Kane lowly replied.

The young black woman rolled her eyes. "Kane."

He cut his eyes to his girlfriend. "Fine." He walked over to a chair and sat down. "Why are you following us?"

Renee looked from Alicia to Kane. "I'm tracking demons."

Alicia looked to her boyfriend. "But we're not demons."

"You've been in contact with them," Renee replied.

Kane looked up to the ceiling. "So you're telling us that you're a Hunter?" He looked at her. "Do you know how dangerous hunting can be?"

"I'm a Hunter," Alicia replied.

"You're different, sweetie," Kane said.

"I'm still a Hunter." She folded her arms over her chest.

"You're Hunters as well?" Renee asked.

Alicia nodded.

Renee began to relax a little. "So, how many other Hunters are there in this city?"

"We're the ones asking the questions," Kane said.

"There's a group of us," Alicia replied.

Her boyfriend looked at her.

"If we are honest, she might open up to us."

Kane shook his head.

"How many demons are in the city?" Renee asked.

Alicia smiled. "That we don't know. Randy might know since he's our resident Demon Hunter."

Renee studied the young black woman and began to feel at ease.

Kane's phone went off. "Hello." He stared at Alicia while the person talked. He hung up the mobile device.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"Edge is missing," Kane replied.

"What? Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Ish sent him out to get Evan. Cody ended up taking the sprite home. Apparently, Edge's car was in the parking lot. Empty. They want us to help look for him since we're here. They're sending a team." He turned his gaze to Renee.

The young woman began to tense up.

"So much for alone time," Alicia said.

"It's okay." Kane said. "Maybe next time."

Alicia looked to Renee. "What are we going to do about her?"

Kane rubbed his chin and smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

******A/N : Update list - One-Shot, Big Sexy Love, One-Shot, The Love of the Brahma Bull, One-Shot, Second Chances, One-Shot, Stone Cold Lovin', One-Shot, That Missing Piece, One-Shot, and The Raging Storm  
><strong>****

**Chapter Twelve**

Ishmael made her way to Nadia. She felt sorrow for her friend, but now wasn't the time. They needed all the help they could get to get Edge back. There was no telling what the enemy was doing to the man. Since he was once part of Gangrel's pack, it would be easier for him to succumb to the dominate mind powers the vampire may have.

"How are you feeling?" Ish asked.

"You tell me," the woman said.

The Dragon-kind smiled. "You're worried. Hell, I'm worried, but we need you."

Nadia looked at her friend.

"Edge is missing. I think that Gangrel might have took him...to bring him back to the fold. Jericho, Evan, Cody, Kane, and Alicia are the only ones that are rested enough to go looking for him. They might need your help as well. Your psychic abilities might come in handy."

"I can't leave her."

"She has me."

"Falend doesn't know you."

"She might not, but she does have me until you get back."

Nadia nodded. "Will you take care of her?"

"I will."

The woman stood up and stretched. She nodded to her friend and left toward the house. Ish looked up at the tree and sighed. They needed time, but she feared that time wasn't on their side. Punk was gone as well as Edge; both men could be in the enemies clutches. She stretched her wings.

"You seemed troubled," Charanog replied.

She nodded.

"What is going on through your head?"

"That we're running out of time. We need all hands on deck, but we're missing three people that could help. Punk, Edge, and Falend."

"Can they help?"

"Everyone can help...even an misinformed Hunter."

The cat stared up at her.

She just gave a small smile. She turned and walk away.

"Are you not going to stay here and watch over her?" Charanog asked.

She turned her head and pointed.

He looked and saw little bright lights floating around the tree. "Fairies?"

She nodded. "They will let me know if something happens."

"How did you..." He shook his head.

Ish ran and flapped her wings. The wing caught them and she flew off back to the house. She made a landing on Taker's balcony. She could sense that everyone was in his office even before she entered. Everyone talked amongst themselves.

"What's going on?" Mike asked. "Do you know where Punk is?"

The room went silent when she held up her hand.

"I fear that Punk and Edge were taken by the enemy," she said.

"Why are we out there looking for them?" Alex questioned.

"We can't just sit here," Morrison stated.

"I know that," Ish said. "Jericho, Evan, Cody, and Nadia are going to the city to meet up with Kane and Alicia. With Nadia's psychic abilities and Jericho's ghost abilities, they could track Punk and Edge down a lot faster than any of you."

"Then why are we here?" Randy asked.

"To make sure that nothing will happen to Mike," Ish replied.

"Why would anything happen to Mike?" Jeff asked.

"I think she believes that Mike might be the one Gangrel is after," Taker answered.

She nodded.

"But he's not the only blonde that lives here," Matt said.

"But he is the only blonde to survive a fatal blow from a very powerful vampire," Ish said.

Mike stared at her. "How did you know?"

"And how about still moving even after you were drained?"

He looked down at the ground while Taker stared at her.

"I know a lot about you and everyone else," she replied. "I do my research and than some. That's beside the point. I see the potential in you, in all of you, but you...most of all. I sense something in you. I sense that they will be coming for you for that thing. You're the only one here that can take on different supernatural creatures without much problem or proper research. It's like you know before knowing. Like..."

"Like you've tapped into a source of knowledge only reserved for a few," Sheamus replied.

She snapped her fingers. "There you go."

Vickie sighed and looked to Mike. "We must do our best to keep him save."

Ish nodded.

"Do you think I'm the vessel that they're looking for?" Mike asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Taker and Ish replied.

He nodded. "You can't keep me trapped here."

The house groaned.

Ish nodded once more. "Yeah...yeah, the house can."

"Then what do you want us to do?" Randy asked.

"Well, rest, plan, and never let Mike out of your sights," Ish said.

…

Jericho whispered and chatted. He worried that it would be too late to find Adam, but he was determined to do so. Adam was his partner and lover. Adam was the first one to help him through the transition from the real world to the world of the Hunters. For that, he was grateful and they have been together ever since.

He looked to Nadean after he finished his conversation. "You got anything?"

"Adam was here and he made his way to that building," she said. "Something or someone was in his head."

"Gangrel..." he whispered.

"What do you know about Gangrel?" Evan asked.

He pressed his lips into a thin line as Kane, Alicia, and Renee walked over.

"Hey, Renee," Cody greeted.

She nodded at them.

"What are you doing here?" Evan asked.

"Believe it or not, she's a Hunter," Alicia replied.

Cody and Evan stared at her.

"What?" Cody asked. "How is that possible? I didn't sense anything from her."

"Does it matter now?" Kane asked. "She's here to help."

The three men nodded as Nadia went toward the building that Adam went into. The storm behind her eyes become more and more violent as she searched and felt. She went further and further into the building until she got to where Adam last stood.

"Here," she said. "He was here."

Everyone stared at the spot.

"Yeah, I can feel his residence," Jericho said. "He definitely was here and Gangrel was in his mind."

"Then, he blacked out," Nadia added.

"But what cased him to black out?" Evan asked.

Alicia looked at the spot. "It was a spell, a very powerful spell. It made him pass out and transported him out of here."

"But to where?" Kane asked.

Evan grabbed Cody's hand and both men stared at the spot.

"He was moved to the old plantation house," both men said.

Evan dropped Cody's hand and stared at the man.

"What the hell?" Cody asked.

Kane looked from one to the other. "Do it again."

"No, I'm afraid," Evan said. "I only grabbed his hand because I was scared and wanted some comfort."

Jericho stared at the younger man. "Please."

Evan sighed and looked to Cody. The other man nodded and they grabbed each others' hands.

"He's kept in the master bedroom," they said. "He's asleep. Two men are with him. There are others walking the perimeter of the plantation."

"How many?" Kane asked.

"At least a dozen."

He nodded. "You boys did well."

They released their hold.

"Let's get going," Kane said.

"Are we going to wait for the others?" Alicia asked.

"We can at least go and check everything out," Renee said.

"She's right," Jericho replied. "I mean, I can go in and see what they have and come out. We'll rely the information and come up with a plan."

They all nodded and left toward the old plantation house.


End file.
